


Heart Beats Won't Stop

by orphan_account



Series: Eremin Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothed Sex, Humor, M/M, Smut, Summer, shota making their bae feel uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimsuit shopping with Eren and Armin.</p><p>Day Two: Summer Episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beats Won't Stop

It was a hot summer day, and the list of things I wanted to do that day definitely did _not_ include going shopping for a swimsuit. I wanted to lie around all day, enjoy the fact that the fan in the bedroom was ridiculously powerful, maybe eat some ice cream. Armin apparently had other ideas.

“Why?” I demanded from my spot on the bed.

Armin didn’t even bother turning around to look at me; he was too focused on finding a shirt to throw at me. He’d already thrown some shorts at me and told me to get dressed. Apparently he wanted an entire outfit to hit me on the head.

“Because you don’t have a swimsuit, you need a swimsuit, so we’re going to buy you a swimsuit.”

“Yeah, but why _today_?”

“Eren…” He said it with this little sigh at the end. Honestly sometimes he seemed more like a mom than a boyfriend. Motherly or not, it was pretty damn effective. Well, it got me to put on the shorts, so that’s something.

The rest of the struggle was decidedly not entertaining. There may have been promises of Dairy Queen. Suffice to say Armin got what he wanted and I got my ass up out of bed.

I don’t have much nice to say about malls, but at the very least they are air conditioned. No matter how great your fan is, nothing beats actual air conditioning. I tried to focus on that as Armin dragged me past racks of god-knows-what until we reached the surprisingly large swimwear section.

I think the fact that I didn’t even own a swimsuit speaks for itself. I didn’t know shit about swimming or what you wore while you did it. There seemed to be a big selection considering it was something that would spend most of its time immersed in water. I planned to pick something cheap and basic, then make Armin make good on his Blizzard promise before going home to continue with my day of lounging around in bed.

I really shouldn’t have been surprised that Armin’s plans were once again at odds with mine. It was just that kind of day.

He picked up something blue that looked like women’s underwear, though the tag assured me that they were meant for men to swim in.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” I grimaced as I took them and put them back, “Maybe something with a bit more fabric.”

Armin nodded, but I got the feeling that it didn’t really mean anything. Though the next pair he picked up _did_ have more fabric. They were also white.

Once again, I was _not_ a swimwear expert. I knew very little about clothing in general. What I _did_ know was that white and water didn’t mix.

“Armin, seriously, could we just get something normal?” I gestured over to a rack of what looked like black shorts.

“Just try these,” he said, pushing the white trunks into my arms.

I took them, though I did my best to show how displeased I was with it. I managed to grab a pair of plain looking black trunks too before Armin pushed me in the direction of the changing room.

I tried the black ones on first, and decided that they were the ones I was leaving with no matter what Armin said. Still, I had to humour him so I tried on the white pair. They were worse than I had imagined.

“They’re legitimately see-through,” I gasped out, and almost instantly regretted it.

“They can’t be that bad,” Armin chastised from the other side of the door, “Let me see.”

I opened the door as little as I could and reached out to pull him inside the stall. No way was I going out of there looking like that.

He took a quick look at me and burst out laughing.

“You can see my junk,” I whined, like I was trying to convince him that it wasn’t funny. Though, really, it kind of was.

“I like them,” he giggled.

“I’m not getting them!”

“You can get them both,” he insisted.

“No.”

He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against my ear before whispering, “I want to get you off while you’re wearing those, and I really think we should buy them before I make you come in them.”

That side of Armin was still something I wasn’t exactly used to. The dirty talk, I mean. The apparent fondness for swimsuits was brand new, so I obviously wasn’t used to that.

I nodded and he smiled a smile that was far too innocent before stepping out of the stall to let me get changed back into my clothes.

I made him promise that I’d get a Blizzard next time we went to the mall, but I can’t say I was too disappointed about not getting one.

Having to change back into the trunks once we got home wasn’t a very sexy interlude, but I reasoned that being caught getting it on in a changing room would have been even less sexy. Besides, it’s not like I had a lot of time to think about that.

The moment I got changed, Armin was on me, pushing me against the nearest wall. He ran his hands over my bare chest as he dropped to his knees before me. He hadn’t even start touching me, just seeing him kneeling there made my cock twitch. He smirked up at me, like he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

He brought a hand up to trace along the length of my cock. Even if the trunks hadn’t been nearly see-through, they were tight enough that the outline of my hard length was obvious. Armin used that to his advantage, placing his thumb over the head of my cock and rubbing the fabric against me. I was thankful for the relatively stretchy fabric that gave slightly as my cock strained against it.

The slightly rough sensation of the fabric was nicer than I’d imagined it would be, and I didn’t think I’d last much longer. I opened my mouth to tell Armin, to say something, but shut it again when the thumb was replaced by his tongue. And that was it, I was gone. My hips jerked forward and Armin’s tongue kept working my cock as I came in my brand new swimsuit.

The sensation of having come in swim trunks is no less unpleasant than that of having come in normal pants. Still, taking them off and cleaning up wasn’t really a concern of mine when Armin climbed onto the bed and motioned for me to join him. After all, bed was where I’d wanted to be the entire day. And bed with Armin, well that was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell, I'm very excited about my swimming boys coming back in July.  
> I was like "hmm...summer episode, summer, eternal summer, yes good".  
> It was pretty rushed, but not as bad as it could have been!


End file.
